


Milk With Honey

by Fyniel



Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyniel/pseuds/Fyniel
Summary: Hyde managed to catch a cold and Bella tries to help him.





	Milk With Honey

"I'm dying!"

He threw himself from one side of the bed to the other. Then curling himself up before he coughed a few times.

Bella sighed.

"You only caught a cold! It will be gone in a few days, even sooner with your healing abilities. Don't be overdramatic."

"But it feels like dying! I can't even breath normal! Bella, do something..."

"How did you even get ill?"

Hyde mumbled something under his breath.

"What? You don't want to tell me?"

"I swam through the river. Don't ask. I was following someone."

Bella shook her head and sighed.

"Ok, fine. I could get you some medicine. I think there is some left from-"

"No! Not that bitter stuff!" Hyde screamed before starting to cough again.

'This man is unbelievable. Always acting so tough and then crying like a baby when having a sore throat.' Bella thought. Then she had an idea.

"What about milk with honey?"

"What?" Hyde turned around. Looking at her with disbelief.

"Milk with honey. My grandma always made that for me when I was ill."

"And that does help?" His voice sounded sore.

"It did for me. I'm gonna make you some."

Hyde only grunted for a response causing him to start coughing again.

Bella left the room and came back shortly after. She went over to her bed where Hyde had curled up in the blanket with only some of his hair sticking out.

Bella put down the cup of milk and then proceeded to pull the blanket away from him, making him grunt under his breath.

"Sit up." Bella demanded as she handed him the milk with honey.

"And you are sure this will help?" He eyed the cup in his hand.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now drink!"

He emptied the cup in one gulp. Then he looked up to Bella who was still standing next to the bed.

"Tastes good... and my throat feels better..."

"And?" She looked down at him. Giving him an awaiting look.

"Thank you, Bella." He smiled a bit.

"Good Hyde. Now see that you get some sleep. I'll make you another drink when you wake up." She smiled back at him.

Then she took the cup and walked around the bed and to the door.

Two hours later Bella came back to the room. Hyde seemed to be sleeping peacefully in her bed. She walked over and placed a new made milk with honey on a desk. When she turned around she noticed that Hyde was looking at her with sleepy eyes.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, I think so."

"So you could go? The Empire opens in half an hour."

He stood up from the bed and stepped near her, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Half an hour is plenty of time..."

"Not now, Hyde."

He leaned forward.

"Come on." He whispered in her ear with a husky voice. No trace in it that he was sick just a few hours ago.

Bella placed a short kiss on his lips.

"You taste even sweeter than the honey."

"That's all you get for now. I have work to do downstairs."

"I could wait here for you." He said with a smirk.

"That's a good idea. See you later tonight." She smiled back at him before leaving with a warm and exciting feeling shivering through her body.


End file.
